


Love marathon

by Hazzaman



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Toms a horny devil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazzaman/pseuds/Hazzaman
Summary: Haz has got his marathon and Tom shows his support.





	Love marathon

**Author's Note:**

> This ship hasn’t had much work recently so I thought I’d add another one to it.

It was the day of Harrison’s marathon and boy was he nervous. Sure he was athletic and in good health but he had never had to run this much, but hey at least it was for a good cause. 

He had to go to bed early last night so he’d be ripe for the morning which Tom soon followed suite much to Harrison’s dismay. 

Haz had been so lucky to have Tom even if he was kind of annoying and kept trying to tempt Haz with things like chocolate and bear. Tom was still fast asleep in bed while Haz was sat on the edge of it putting his socks on. 

Harrison gently rubbed Toms hair but also to try not to wake him. 

“You’re so cute.” Haz whispered. 

He was about to get up when an arm grabbed him and pulled him back into the bed. Tom was wide awake and pushed himself on top of haz. 

“Think I didn’t hear that osterfield? You always say the nicest things when you think I’m asleep.” 

Tom lent down and kissed Haz straight on the lips. Haz stopped the kiss early so he could get back up.

“Awww come on, I was having fun.” 

Tom pretend to pout to make haz feel bad

“Sorry Tommy, believe me I’d love to have one of our morning fun times again but unfortunately one of us has got to run a marathon and sex with you usually takes the soul out of me.” 

Tom groaned

“But haaaaz I cant wait all day.”

Harrison grabbed toms face and kissed him passionately.

Tom looked dazed afterwards, like he couldn’t function.

“There that’ll keep you busy until tonight, especially by the look of the sheets.” Harrison looked down at toms bulge which Tom quickly tried to cover up.

“Fine, I guess I’ll see you later at the marathon.”

Haz replied “you’re coming?” 

“Haz of course I’m coming you’re my boyfriend and I wanna support you.”

“But didn’t your publicist say that we shou-“ Tom cut him off.

“To hell with what my publicist says, haz I love you, I don’t care if this puts my career at risk.”

“Ok well I guess I’ll see you their Thomas.” 

Haz winked as he left the room. Tom heard the door shut and he was alone in the flat again. 

 

Tom decided to go out into town while haz was in the first part of the marathon. The marathon went through the part of London Tom was in so he could see him when it reached here. Tom sat in a Starbucks for a while he ordered a regular latte and a bacon cob, he got noticed by a few fans but not too many as he was wearing his hat and very big clothes. The marathon would reach its last point and it would run through here so Tom waited outside. 

People where cheering and clapping, Tom decided to join in and cheer for them helping them push on. 

Tom saw haz and was immediately drawn to him. 

“WOO GO HAZ, YOU CAN DO IT.” He realised he was shouting louder than anyone, haz saw him and smiled and put his thumbs up then disappeared on to a different street. 

Tom saw this as an opportunity to get to the finish line so he could meet him.

 

Haz had just crossed the line and Tom was looking for him. The moment he found him he gave him a massive hug. Haz was incredibly sweaty and breathing very heavily, understandable as he had just run a goddamn marathon. 

“Congrats mate, I’m so proud of you.” Tom said muffled in the sweat soaked tank top. 

“I wouldn’t have been able to do it without your support.” 

Tom pulled his head out of Harrison’s chest and kissed haz. He pulled away afterwards. 

“Did we just kiss in public?” Tom asked half concerned.

“I believe we did Thomas.”

“Can we do it again?”

Haz didn’t even say anything he just went straight in. 

 

Both Tom and Haz where drenched in sweat and both still naked. After a fun night after the marathon.

“You know you where right when you said it would be worth it.” Tom was laying on Harrison chest while haz played with his hair. 

“That took more out of me than the marathon did.” Haz said in between deep breaths. 

“I’m still not over how we kissed in public, we didn’t even hide.” 

“I know and I’m so proud of you for it Tom, I just want you to know, you changed my life, not just by making me happier with my sexuality, but by making me your assistant introducing me to all of this, helping me keep my career in the balance, I just hope you know, I love you so much.” 

Tom had tears in his eyes. “Haz I did all of that cause I loved you and I will, forever.” 

Harrison intertwined his hand with Toms and stayed their for a good few minutes. 

Tom got up and went into the drawer. 

“What you got their Thomas?” 

Tom through a pack of condoms at haz. 

“We’re going for round two Mate hope your ready cause I’m topping this time.” 

“Oh Thomas I am so ready.”


End file.
